Window regulators including one or more carriers that are movable along corresponding rails are well known. The window regulator further comprises a manual or motor drive acting on cables transmitting the movement of the motor to the carriers. The glass pane is attached to the carriers such that it moves in accordance with the movement of the carriers.
In assembling the window regulator assembly, on one hand it is necessary to attach the glass pane to the carriers, for which purpose attachment devices especially designed for this purpose and usually fixed in holes provided in the lower part of the glass pane are used. To assemble the glass pane in the vehicle, the pre-mounted window regulator is installed in the door of the vehicle and fixed in the corresponding position. Then the glass pane is inserted through a longitudinal groove of the door until the aforementioned attachment holes of the glass pane, attachment devices and carriers of the window regulator match and can be attached to one another. Therefore, a design which enables performing this operation in a simple and reliable manner is desirable.
There is a wide range of designs for these attachment devices between glass pane and carrier. EP-A-2022921, US-A-2008/0099647, FR-A-2901300, U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,573, DE-A-102005053446, JP-A-2004-339723 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,930 reflect attachment devices between a glass pane and a carrier in which said attachment is done by means of a screw or the like which, however, complicates the process of assembling and disassembling.
FR-A-2935013 describes an attachment system between a carrier and a glass pane in which an attachment device arranged on one of the faces of the glass pane is used. A protuberance associated with the carrier penetrates a hole in the attachment device and is retained in said hole by means of attachment elements forming an integral part of the attachment device.
EP-B-0844355 describes an attachment device which is also arranged on one side of the glass pane and is traversed by a lug or protuberance of the carrier. The system described in EP-B-0844355 further includes a separate element which is used to block said lug, such that the carrier is attached to the glass pane.
In both cases, and despite the fact that the attachment does not require the use of screws, they are complex structures and/or structures with multiple parts and they also complicate assembly.
Therefore, it is considered that there is a need for an alternative attachment system based on a simple structure of the attachment device and facilitating both the assembly and disassembly of the glass pane with respect to the carriers.